Well, It's Kind of a Funny Story
by futureauthor13
Summary: Post IRitF. Maddie and Robbie get in trouble, and Mordecai and Rigby get called in. The two kids tell a story involving a frog, damaging school property, singing, chemicals and meatloaf. Well, this should be interesting. Oneshot.


The bluejay pulled into the parking lot. Finding a place close to the school, he parked the car and got out. He didn't have any jobs that day, so he wasn't wearing any clothes except for a dark blue jacket since it was a bit windy. 'I wonder what happened this time,' he thought, but not in the way you would think.

If he had an attitude closer to his ex-boss', he would've been annoyed, angry, frustrated, or (most likely) all of the above. But, he was a laid back bird. He also had a daughter who hardly ever got in trouble at school, and when she did, it was usually something a little more exciting than just skipping class or caught cheating. So when he wondered what his daughter had done, it was more in an interested way rather than a tired and angry way.

"Mordecai! Yo, Mordecai!" The bird looked over his shoulder and saw his best friend since kindergarden running towards him.

"You got called here too?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah," Rigby said, scowling, "and just when I was about to beat my high score. Where's Margaret?"

"She had a meeting today," Mordecai answered, "and from what she told me, a pretty sucky one." Good thing the school didn't call her cell phone first. "What about Eileen?"

"She was out shopping with a couple of the other people she works with," Rigby replied.

The two looked at the tall, dull colored building. "Well, better get in there."

"Gah!" Rigby groaned. He always hated school, and just being near it put him in a sour mood. "Why can't they just give them a detention or whatever and send them home?"

"Don't you even want to hear their side of the story?" Mordecai asked as they walked in the building, "Besides, it might not even be their fault." They both remembered how unfair teachers and principals could be. You accidentally blow up one little science experiment and suddenly you're labeled as the bad kid.

"Whatever," Rigby said, crossing his arms, "Do you even know what they did?"

"No," Mordecai replied, "but whatever it was, it must have been bad, the principal sounded pretty upset."

As the two continued walking down the hall, they noticed something out of the corner of their eye. In an open and abandoned room, there was a huge gaping hole in the wall. And it wasn't like the one they had made that one time, this one went straight through the wall. It looked like a cave entrance, or someone took a wrecking ball to it.

After staring for a few moments, the two looked at each other, and continued down the hall. This was gonna be a long parent-teacher meeting.

()()()()()()()()

Maddie and Robbie were both sitting down in the principal's office. The walls were a dull brown and the carpet was an ugly color that reminded them of vomit. The only noise in the room was the monotonous ticking of the clock as the principal worked on paperwork. As they waited for their fathers to get there, the two of them tried to pass time by silently asking each other what the plan was and wondering how bad they were going to get punished for this one.

"Mr. Connor, Mr. Quintel and Mr. Saylers are here," a muffled voice announced from the speaker on his desk.

"Send them in," the principal replied. A few moments later, Mordecai and Rigby walked in the door. Just by looking at the guy Rigby could tell he wasn't going to like him. With the bald head and the grey suit, he reminded him a lot of Mr. Maellard. His facial expression never changed, but then again he already looked at both him and his son like they were a couple of criminals. Rigby scowled. 'This guy just has the world's biggest stick shoved up his-'

"Ah, Mr. Quintel and Mr. Saylers," Mr. Connor greeted with a slight nod, "I'm glad you two could make it. I'm sure you'll tell your wives what they missed."

"So how long is this gonna take?" Rigby asked.

"Well, judging by the situation, it'll take a while to get it all sorted out," Mr. Connor replied. The raccoon groaned, earning a strange look from the principal and a glare from Mordecai.

"Ignore him," Mordecai added, "So, what are they in trouble for?"

"You two may want to sit down." Both dads grabbed the spare chairs and sat down next to their kid.

"According to what their teacher reported," Mr. Connor's began to say, picking up the paper that was on his desk, "They're guilty of destroying school property, lying to their teacher, and disrupting class."

"Wait, so they did make that giant hole in the wall?" Mordecai asked.

"It's not what you think!" Maddie said suddenly, but the principal interrupted her.

"I assure you both that while lying and disrupting class are frowned upon, destroying school property is a serious matter," Mr. Connor told them, glaring slightly at the two high school students.

"We weren't lying," Robbie mumbled, looking at the vomit colored carpet.

"I've already had the school police officer check their bags and lockers for explosives an-"

"Wait, what?" Mordecai said, surprised and a bit offended. "Why would you think they would have explosives?"

"Yeah," Rigby added, "the nearest explosives place is at least three cities away." If he wasn't three seats away, Mordecai would've punched him.

"And, our kids would never try to blow up the school," Mordecai said, "That's just messed up."

"Well, I don't see any other explanation to what happened Mr. Quintel," Mr. Connor's told the bird.

"We told you what happened!" Maddie shouted.

"Yeah!" Robbie added, "We're not liars, and we're not pyros!"

"You two told me a fairy tale," Mr. Connor retorted.

"Actually, I think we should hear their side of the story," Mordecai said, getting the kids' and their principal's attention.

"Yeah dude, let them at least try to defend themselves," Rigby added. No one was going to call his kid a liar.

The middle-aged man huffed. "Very well," he said. He looked at the two students. "Well, go on."

"Well," Maddie said, "It's kind of a funny story." She rubbed the back of her head. They had to make sure they told the story well enough to get them out of being expelled, but they also had keep from getting grounded for the next year. "Let's go back to this morning, Robbie and I were walking to school."

"Things were pretty normal," Robbie continued, "We were just talking about random stuff like we usually do when we hear this weird noise. It was like a vacuum cleaner sucked up a swamp. Anyway, we looked around a little, and we found this frog right by the fire hydrant."

"It was actually kinda cute," Maddie commented, "but it was like nothing either of us had seen before. It had bright neon skin, big, purple eyes, and tiny little antennas. When we found him, he smiled at us and hopped onto Robbie's bag."

"He didn't want to leave, and we weren't really sure if it was a good idea to just leave him there," Robbie explained, "so we took him to school. Sitting in my bag as I walked must have rocked it to sleep, because when we got to school he was fast asleep. We thought we didn't have anything to worry about, but then...

_"Lunch special? Do I really want to know what makes it 'special'?"_

_"I'd say just go with the sub sandwich." Once the two best friends got their lunch, they sat down at their usual table for six._

_"S'up guys?" Greg asked._

_"Nothing much," Robbie replied, "We found a frog this morning."_

_"What's so interesting about a frog?" Mikey asked._

_"You tell us." Robbie reached into his bag, and pulled out the slowly awakening frog. Their friends all leaned in to get a closer look._

_"Aw, it's cute," Kimi commented._

_"I've never seen one l-like that before," Taylor added. _

_"I wonder where it came from?" Greg asked. Maddie and Robbie both shrugged their shoulders._

_"Do you think it likes meatloaf?" Mikey asked, picking up his fork and tearing off a piece of his lunch._

_"You can try," Maddie told him. The meatloaf didn't look to appetizing, but the little guy was probably hungry. So, Mikey held the piece in front of the tiny frog. It sniffed it and then opened it's mouth wide to eat the whole piece in one bite. When it finished, it smiled at Mikey and said "Brbrbrbrbrbr."_

_"Hey, he liked it!" Mikey said._

_"That was a weird croak," Kimi commented, "but a happy one."_

_Letting it hop around the table from tray to tray, each of the six friends fed the frog tiny pieces of their lunch. When it was nearly time for the lunch bell to ring, Robbie picked it up again. "Alright, lunch time's over." With that said, he placed the amphibian back in his bag._

"I honestly thought he would go back to sleep," Robbie said in his defense.

"So, what happened next?" Mr. Connor asked, even though he had heard their story before. While he wasn't impressed at all, he noticed that the two fathers in front of them didn't look upset at all. If he didn't know any better, he would think the two were actually believing their story! But surely they weren't _that_ gullible!

"Next was science class," Maddie continued, "and that was when things started to get out of hand..."

_"Alright class, notebooks out and do not touch the chemicals on your desk until I say so."_

_The science teacher - a brunette woman who was nice enough but could easily become your worst nightmare if you did something to make her angry - started writing instructions on the board. Maddie and Robbie were in their seats, and getting out their notebooks._

_"Brbrbrbrbrbr," Robbie heard from his bag as he got out his notebook. "Just go back to sleep, okay?" he whispered. He felt a tiny pair of hands grab his notebook, and as Robbie pulled it out, he noticed how big the frog had gotten. It was at least three times bigger now, like one of those ceramic frogs people sometimes had in their yard._

_"Whoa, where'd the growth spurt come from?" Maddie asked when she noticed._

_"I don't know! Maybe it was the school food!" Robbie replied._ ("Wow, I knew the food was bad, but not that bad," Rigby commented, earning a glare from the principal and making Mordecai mentally chalk up another punch that he would have to give Rigby later)

_"Just stay in their okay?" Robbie told the frog. It just stared at him, and Robbie hoped that meant he understood. But then, the raccoon noticed what he was really looking at: the chemicals sitting on top of the table. In a flash, the frog's tongue shot upwards, went inside the vile - getting enough for a small sip -, and shot back down, knocking over the glass vile in the process._

_The sound of the crash made the teacher and the entire class turned around. "Sorry!" Robbie said, sheepishly._

_"We accidentally bumped the table," Maddie added, "I'll clean it up!"_

_"Hm, just be careful," the teacher replied, and with that, she turned back to the chalk board. While Robbie tried to look like he was paying attention and watching the trouble-making frog at the same time, Maddie went to the broom closet to get the broom and dustpan. When she returned, she noticed that the frog was even bigger now! It barely fit in Robbie's bag!_

_Seeing all the chemicals around the room, the frog licked it's lips and hopped out. "No! Get back here!" Maddie whispered, trying to grab the frog. Thank goodness for cell phones, the other students were too distracted by them to even notice the frog._

_Using the broom, Maddie tried to push the frog back over to their desk, but it kept hopping away whenever she got close to it! "Come on, frog," she said, starting to get frustrated, "not cool."_

_"Do you need any help cleaning up the glass, Madeline?" the teacher asked, looking over her shoulder._

_"No, I've got it!" The bird quickly swept up the rest of the glass, returned the broom and dustpan, and sat back down. "What do we do now?" she quietly asked Robbie. Glancing around the room, she could see the frog silently hopping around. It hadn't managed to drink anymore chemicals, but it was still slowly growing. Maybe it was a creature that once it started growing, it couldn't (or wouldn't) stop. Which meant they had to try and stop it, or at least shrink it down._

_"I might have a plan," Robbie whispered back, "I'm just not sure how much time it'll give us."_

_"Anything's worth a shot," Maddie retorted. "Hm, hm," Robbie replied, agreeing with her. He then raised his hand._

_"Mrs. Dansen, there's people outside!" Robbie announced, pointing out the small nearby window. Briefly distracted, the students looked out the window, and the teacher walked over to it._

_"I don't see anyone," she said._

_"They just went up towards the gym entrance," Maddie added, playing along._

_Mrs. Dansen pursed her lips. She didn't see anyone, but it was better to be safe than sorry. She should at least tell the people in the office to be on the lookout. "Class, I'll be right back." With that, she left the room. Everyone started talking to each their friends or got back on their phones, and Maddie and Robbie got out of their seats and started looking for the frog._

_"Over here!" Maddie called out. Robbie crawled over and spotted the frog unlocking the chemicals cabinet with his tongue (something that was being coming creepier by the minute). _

_"Oh no you don't!" Maddie and Robbie both made a dive for it, but the frog simply hopped up to a higher shelf, almost making the two friends crash into each other. But that wouldn't slow them down. They quickly stood up, and grabbed the frog before it could drink any of the multicolored liquids on the shelf. _

_"Not so tough now, huh?" Robbie said as Maddie held the mischievous frog tightly. It squirmed, but the bird was going to let him go. Glaring at them both, its purple eyes began to glow angrily. Suddenly, they didn't feel so confident. _

_A beam came out of its eyes, and Maddie quickly let it go. Ducking to avoid the beam, the laser missed its two targets and instead hit the wall. There was huge crash, and the students screamed, not knowing what was going on but not waiting to find out. Most of the wall had been destroyed, leaving a giant gaping hole. Part of the window and the nearby tables were destroyed too._

_"It shoots lasers!" Maddie shouted, "Are you serious!"_

_"It just keeps getting better," Robbie added sarcastically. _

_Now with plenty of room to grow, the frog became bigger, nearly taking up the whole room. Stretching out it tongue, it scooped up a whole table-full of chemicals. Before he could swallow any, Robbie grabbed the tongue and Maddie managed to pull the viles out of its grip. _

_"Brbrbrbrbrbr," the frog growled, retracting its tongue._

_"Aw, sick!" Robbie said, his arms and front of the shirt was covered in slimy frog saliva. As he tried to get it off, Maddie went on the offense and tried to tackle the frog, but was simply pushed away._

_"What should we do?" Maddie asked, "It just keeps getting stronger!"_

_Robbie thought for a moment. "When it was asleep, it was small. Maybe if we get it back to sleep, it'll shrink. How we do that is the real problem!"_

_"No it's not!" Maddie retorted, smiling, "We just need a lullaby!" That always worked for her whenever she was babysitting and had to put the kid to sleep. The raccoon gave her a look. "Do you have any better ideas?_

_"...No." "Okay. You get the rest of the chemicals, and I'll start singing." Robbie nodded and quickly walked towards a table. Seeing this, the frog started to growl, but stopped when Maddie stepped in front of him. It glared at her, annoyed yet curious._

_'Here goes nothing,' Maddie thought. She took a deep breath and started singing a soothing melody. _

_"Sleepy froggy, close your eyes. Dream of catching tons of flies. Your stomach's full, it's time to nap, pitter patter pitter pat. Rain falls from the trees, time to catch some froggy z's." _

_Calmed by her soft voice, the frog's eyes softened. Taking a step forward, Maddie began to gently pet its forehead, remembering how when she was little one of her parents would stroke her hair and make her fall asleep. _

_"It's actually working," Robbie said as he gathered up the rest of the chemicals. He smiled slightly, and thought to himself, 'then again, she is a good singer'. Closing the cabinet, Robbie stood next to Maddie and started petting the frog too while his girlfriend continued the song._

_"Sweet frog, sweet frog, sweet sleepy frog. Close your tired eyes, sleep just like a log. Rest now, calm down, that would be just swell. Sleep now, froggy now, please shrink down."_

_Its eyes closed, a small snore came from its mouth. The two friends gave each other a silent thumbs up. Slowly, the frog shrunk all the way down to its original size. "I knew it would work," Maddie said with a smirk._

_"Yeah, but you're just as bad as writing lyrics as your dad." "Shut up, there's not a lot of songs about frogs, I had to make it up as I went along."_

_Bending down, Robbie picked up the frog. But before he could even get near his backpack, the door opened and Mrs. Dansen -as well as the school police officer- rushed in. Their jaws dropped at the wreckage in the room, as well as it's new entrance. Surprised and awaken, the frog hopped out of the raccoon's hands and out the hole in the wall. _

_Since Maddie and Robbie were the only ones in the room, Mrs. Dansen didn't even have to second guess herself. "Madeline Quintel and Robert Saylers, go to the principal's office, now!"_

"...And here we are," Robbie finished.

"And this 'frog' is gone?" the principal asked. Reluctantly, the two students nodded. "Well, Mr. Quintel, Mr. Saylers, what do you think of their story?"

"Hey, I believe it," Mordecai replied. Mr. Connor's jaw dropped.

"Wish I had a frog like that," Rigby said, mostly to himself, "if I had that, it would make picking up garbage bags easier. I could be done by breakfast!"

"You're joking," Mr. Connor's sputtered, feeling his patience start to slip away, "How can you possibly believe this! There's no proof, and it makes no sense! Frogs cannot grow to giant size, and they certainly don't shoot lasers from their eyes."

"Maybe it was a magic frog," Rigby retorted, "or maybe radioactive. Robbie, you said it had super bright green skin, right?"

"Yep!" Robbie answered. "Well, there you go!" "That would actually be a cool tv show." "Hey, I'd totally watch it!"

It was a good thing he didn't have any hair, because he was about ready to pull it out. "It's... impossible," the principal mumbled, glaring at the two raccoons.

"Look du-er, Principal Connor," Mordecai started to say, "the reason we believe all this, is because we've had crazier things happened to us!"

"I highly doubt that."

"Will you quit calling us liars!" Rigby yelled, but Mordecai kept his cool. As much as he wanted to yell at the jerk or simply just walk out and take Maddie home, he knew that would make things worse and wouldn't keep his daughter from getting suspended. Mr. Connor would probably just call Margaret, and after all of this was over, the only outcome would be a suspension for Maddie and a whole week on the couch for Mordecai. No, he had to be smart about this, and he knew just how to do it.

"Can I use your computer for a sec?" Mordecai asked. Mr. Connor gave him a 'You have got to be kidding' look. "I promise it's for a good reason."

Mr. Connor gave a sigh, and stood up from his chair. "Thanks." Mordecai sat down, and went to a search engine, typing in the words 'Exit 9B'.

Clicking on the first link, there was a newspaper article with a huge yet roughly pixelated picture of a giant, firey red portal at the end of a highway. People were walking out of it of all shapes and sizes, and the title above said 'Exit 9B Project Turns Supernatural?'.

"This happened a long time ago, but I still remember it," Mordecai explained. He gave a small laugh. "Definitely some crazy stuff. But all of this was true. Not only this day, but the days leading up to it. We've been sucked into a board game world, played video games against a giant head, fought a video game character, witnessed a few baby ducks turn into a epic fighter-"

"And that was just in the first two years working there!" Rigby added.

"So, we really don't think anything's impossible anymore," Mordecai continued, "and if my kid says it's true, then it's true."

Mr. Connor scowled. "That picture could've been photoshopped."

"Yeah, but we've got plenty of eye witnesses too," Mordecai retorted. Mr. Connor looked at the bluejay, and then at his two students.

"Suppose I did believe there was a magic frog that destroyed the classroom," he said, "it is still your responsibility since you brought it into the school."

"But we had no idea it would do that," Maddie replied.

"Honestly, Sir," Robbie added, "We thought it would be fine in my bag until after school."

They did have a point. 'If I don't even believe the ridiculous story, how could I think they would know how dangerous the thing was?' he thought to himself.

"Well, I still have my doubts," the principal stated, "but since there's no proof of explosives and insurance will cover most of the damages, I suppose a week of detention will be enough."

Detention wasn't fun, but it was the better choice. "Thank you, Mr. Connor," the two said, relieved. With all of that out of the way, the four of them left his office and headed towards Mordecai and Rigby's car.

"Thanks for sticking up for us, Dad," Maddie said, smiling at her father.

"I knew you guys would," Robbie said, smiling at his own dad. Rigby happily gave him a fist pump.

"No problem, but you're probably not off the hook yet," Mordecai replied, "Even if insurance covers most of it, we'll have to pay a little of it."

"So in other words, no more allowance for a while?"

"Yep."

"Bye bye new 3DS," Robbie mumbled.

"Your mom will probably a little pissed at you, Robbie," Rigby mentioned.

"And you can count on that too, Maddie," Mordecai told her. That meant at least a weekend of being grounded, but like their school punishment, it could be worse.

"Alright," the violet bird replied, "but before that, we should probably try to find that frog."

"Or at least tell Skips about it," said Robbie as he opened the car door, "he could probably find it in a few hours."

They all said goodbye to each other, and drove off, with all four of them failing to notice the small neon-green frog that was resting on the bumper of Rigby's car.

"So, was this as bad as some of the things Benson told me you guys did?" Maddie asked with a small smirk.

"Well, I'd put destroying a whole wall above most of the stuff we did, but sending someone to the moon was still the worst."

"You, what?" Maddie looked at her father curiously. "How the heck did you send someone to the moon? What did you tie them to a chair with a bunch of dynamite on it?"

"It's kind of a funny story," Mordecai said. He chuckled slightly. "Would you believe me if it started with me and Rigby busting a hole in the wall?"

END

**A/N: I just figured high school wasn't the best place for irregular things to happen, especially if there were some people there that didn't believe it. After all, if you didn't watch the show, would you believe all the stuff that's happened to Mordecai and Rigby? At least Maddie and Robbie have plenty of people on their side. Anyway, thanks for reading :)**


End file.
